Violent Seed
Violent Seed is the cancelled 3D top-down action-arcade space shooter was designed and developed by Rabid Entertainment/Studio B and published by Viacom New Media, It is very first game executives of PlayStation 1. The game features to top down shooter has air and ground themes game style like DemonStar, Rayforce, Raiden, Tyrian and other space shooter. It was full screen have digitized special effect, visual effect, 3D effects utilizing the 3D capabilities of the PSX. Players can wreak havoc on recognizable landmarks such as Paris, Washington D.C. and New York. There are five different player weapons each with multiple stage power-ups and 10 levels of action. The game is considered alpha version for its progress, Internal game development layoff, Due to the lack and faith in game development studios and their the Violent Seed project couldn't able works on the post-alpha version and beta version past, Rabid Entertainment/Studio B was shut down after the Viacom New Media went off publishing. The alpha version Violent Seed was existed game assets including source code undumped are lost. The lead former member of Roman Schanberg would to go focuses creating the 3D real-time platform game Namco HomeTek; Pac-Man World 1 and 2. With the Violent Seed has abandoned, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. was discovered and discussion to Violent Seed project being canned PS1 game, 20 years after. The phrase is now depicted being reworked to Violent Seed have the details, material, environment, spaceship designer, 3D effects and others. It moved into the Technical Designer of HomeTek Studios; RWBY The Recalibur, It would to reworked and redesigned of Violent Seed style and creating the spacecraft, space warcraft, space fighters and alien gunship craft. Probably approximately more space allies class design. Prior to launched on Alpha Version Test Build on RWBY The Recalibur for PC Windows, Macintosh and ROBLOX Server was testing within the 3D Modeling are showcases. Violent Seed soundtrack was released in Soundcloud from 2018, An music composer was made by Tod Dammet and Sven Herman featuring music enginnering Peter Longe, Dave Pindara, and Chris Herman Plot In the Web-archive according to game story. Sets in the 2093 in distant modern-age would having the event of Violent Seed new millennium have involved to technology. Whom where was the alien invasion to discovered that heading towards earth is onto way described that have rules on the entire population and humankind are contains these surrounding people accelerated to occursed from sent it Red Planet instant stated fore prodes that sources is getting being attacked by enemies forcement and retreatment despied into world for destruction. The main character fighter pilot ships is built up from the human compatible for creating any air field ship by their sent in somewhere at countries among for launched ships is seek in alien attacked by the convey from destruction on population and all around of the worldwide After the new millennium, humans began to explore their vast galaxy with the scientific community spearheading the initial push into space. Scientific colonies were established on Earth's moon and on Mars, and Earth benefited from the ideas and finds that these new worlds offered. Though these missions where initially funded by the governments of the world, exorbitant costs soon forced the addition of commercial and private investment. The lofty goals of exploration and the scientific study of space soon gave way to the greed of corporate and private investors. Mars became a resource gold mine, and the initial scientific communities surrendered to oncoming rush of commercial development. After several years of mining on Mars, evidence of a technologically advanced civilization was discovered. A manufactured planetary energy source, and a global environmental control device were found buried deep below the surface of the red planet. Over the years, the mysteries of the alien devices were solved and similar global devices were created by humans to harness the unstable environment on Earth. Further studies of the Martian find yielded even greater rewards for the human race. Hunger, poverty, and disease vanished over time, largely due to the incredible technological spin-offs of the Martian find. Although much growth had occurred in a very short period of time, many questions about the alien find still remained. What became of the race that created these marvelous devices? Who were they? And, how come no evidence of their existence was ever found? The governments of Earth were left with lingering fears in the wake of all the technological advancements that the Martian colonization had given them. Development of devastating defensive weapons, vehicles, and stations was accelerated on Earth. After all, whatever happened to the lost Mars civilization could eventually happen again ... July 14, 1997 First contact with the red planet, Robot probe takes soil samples from the surface of Mars. Initial discoveries too controversial for general public knowledge. Massive cover-up begins. January 1, 1999 Goverments begin research into colonizing Mars. November 21, 2012 The first colony on Mars is established. June 28, 2035 Mining colonies discover the alien planetary devices on Mars. March 10, 2093 Scientists activate both the Martian Planetary Energy Source and the Environmental Control Device. March 14, 2093 Transmission from the Martian colony... "Request assistance... we are being attacked! There must be thousands of them!" March 15, 2093 Transmission from Biosphere 6... "We have not been able to receive any messages from the colony yet, sir." But we are getting some rather large readings heading in this direction.... Wait! some thing is headed our way, I can't make out what it is.....but it's heading towards us at a phenominal rate of....oh my god!!!" (MESSAGE TERMINATED) In a seven-second laser satellite transmission, the course of Earth's history had changed forever. Nothing could prepare humanity for the invasion force that was headed toward Earth. Gameplay Violent Seed is the game style of Raystorm, Demonstar, Gekioh, Night Raid and other of space shooter type for innovation of gameplay it is the air and ground shooting, But instead with these air shooting primary and secondary weapon is targeting ground as in most of the game style of Ray-Series. The player is only can shooting throughout on the Air and Ground field, Instead with simply these targeting ground with arms of bomber for picking up the bomber and released the bomb if they armed blew em' up. The game is giving any offered having these main weaponry for positionly to make the enemies assaulted. Picking any power-ups was homing missile, laser, plasma and other then type of weapons. Consuming the Violent Seed is very parts on the game designed like Rayforce for unlikely the example on the several to gameplay. The game even is used to special targeting in direction for under position nowhere in target. Development and Cancellation Rabid Entertainment development began the Project Violent Seed with groups of developer team is fellowing game designer, artist, programmer, level design, map textures, modeling, animator and producer of Ted Markley was joined to Viacom New Media in Chicago from developer as Rabid Entertainment. The game development is much heavily game style like Raystorm, Gekioh, Night Raid, Demonstar and others of the top-down space shooter it was went to be sets on modern-age in future like air and ground is considered to Violent Seed is creating to 3D game style specific in their attractive that has mostly of the objection landmarks in during on development for this same period of two months, Eventually the platforms of exclusively PlayStation is only. When the Rabid Entertainment also acquired to Virgin Interactive apparent submit were to publisher game was would having these nearly sought on game products. By the time. Virgin Interactive didn't make publisher with Violent Seed was deemed that Rabid Entertainment is the immediately takes from closure to Viacom New Media decided to closed any studios for commitment is rejected to no buyers of other publisher. The game was scrapped and cancelled, Due to the Rabid Entertainment falling apart by offered issues to problem of Viacom New Media is remaining their of game designer and publisher would to laid off from game development groups of Project: Violent Seed. Since is Rabid Entertainment closed it down from remaining their game developer team but it is only includes; lead game designer (Steve Gehrke), senior artist (Tom Zehner), graphic design (Brad Delaney), lead game programmer (Roman Scharnberg) but it producer of game Ted Markley has laid off from game studios. Legacy Successor to Game Designer Before the Violent Seed is turned to 20 years after of cancelled game project from defunct game development studios of Rabid Entertainment, The opposite of HomeTek Studios is discovered to Violent Seed is was game style like Demonstar, Raystorm, Gekioh, Night Raid and other of top-down space shooter style is much heavily designer took place where is genre topic like Sci-Fi, Alien Invasion, Air and Ground Shooting and often from then we raised is being takes into technical designer on proof design of Violent Seed, In their of indie development studios with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. despised pick up Violent Seed game style consisted of the design is commonly known Raystorm, Air and Ground shooting specific things. They're decided to reworked designer with Violent Seed fellowing by RWBY The Recalibur game designer. The Violent Seed is reworked to game style and technical designer used in numerous on space shooter style has Cel-shading anime 3D action-arcade shooting game. It was one made plugin with GameVision SDK Maya Render Version 6 to make this Baryon style on 2D and 3D style onto air and ground shooting game. Reception Unseen64 got reviewed to contribution by user, It got out to 5 out of 5 stars Gallery Violent Seed Screenshot 01.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 02.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 03.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 04.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 05.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 06.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 07.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 08.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 09.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 10.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 11.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 12.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 13.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 1.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 14.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 15.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 16.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 17.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 18.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 19.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 20.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 21.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 22.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 23.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 24.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 25.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 26.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 27.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 28.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 29.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 30.jpg Violent Seed Screenshot 31.jpg Violent Seed Vector Enemy Image.gif Development Crew * See the credits crew of development groups Project: Violent Seed External Links * Violent Seed on Website lost files * Brian Leake Archives of Violent Seed page * Tom Zehner Archives of Game page * Violent Seed on Youtube Clip